


What a Way to Go, Huh?

by Cimorene105



Series: Thank God for PR [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Panties, Power Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: Bucky takes steps towards being comfortable with receiving intimacy. Steve is sure it's going to kill him.





	What a Way to Go, Huh?

"Hey, Steve..."

Steve knew that tone of voice. That tone of voice meant trouble, because it indicated Bucky Barnes was about to ask Steve a favor. "...Yeah, Buck-?"

"So, you know how I've been working on receiving intimacy?"

If it was about this, Steve was in even worse trouble than he'd first thought. "...Yeah..."

"Well..."

Steve dug his nails into the arms of his chair to stop his head from spinning.

"Will you watch me masturbate?"

" _Yes_. God, yes. Please."

"I just - I think it'll help to try stuff myself, first. But I was thinking about going solo, and just- I want you to be there."

"What part of 'God, yes,' do you not understand, Barnes?"

"Not helping, Steve."

"How am I not helping? I literally just agreed to help."

"Shut up and come here."

Steve might have overturned the kitchen chair in his haste to enter his own bedroom.

"Do you often masturbate on my bed, Buck?"

Bucky scratched his head. "I think I used to. I can't really remember. Maybe I just wanted to, or dreamed about it, or something."

_"Oh god, Bucky."_

"Yeah, yeah. Like it wasn't the same for you."

Bucky sat Steve down in a chair at the end of the bed.

"You might have to strap me down to remind me I'm just watching." Steve was legitimately worried about messing up Bucky's plan because of his poor self-restraint.

Bucky regarded Steve with a calculating eye. "Do you want me to?"

Steve blushed bright crimson. He coughed and averted his eyes. "Maybe."

The grin that slowly spread over Bucky's face was nothing short of shark-like. "Anything else you want right now, Stevie?"

Steve shook his head.

Bucky knelt in front of him and grasped the blond's chin. "Then here's how this is gonna go: I'm going to tie you to this chair and you are not going to say a word while I have fun on your bed. Feel free to moan along with me, though, Steve. If you're a good boy, I'll finish you off and you can come on me. Sound good?"

Steve's mouth opened, but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah, yes. S-sounds good. Real good, Buck."

"Good. Stay." Bucky left the room and returned quickly with a couple long lengths of rope. Steve was sure it was from another of the man's leftover assassin weapon-hoarding habits.

Bucky efficiently tied Steve to the chair - further proof it was an assassin thing.

"We both know this rope won't hold you if you don't want it to. Just let yourself enjoy the show."

"Okay, Bucky."

Bucky backed away and turned on some quiet music. He just needed something to fill the silence in case it felt awkward, but it performed a second service by giving him a chance to show Steve a strip tease.

Bucky slowly shrugged out of his clothing, one item at a time, until he was unzipping his jeans.

He was wearing teal lace panties.

Steve whimpered.

Bucky took a moment to admire the way Steve's muscles bulged as he fought to keep himself still.

"I got tired of society telling me what to do, down to the kind of underthings I'm allowed to wear. You like these, Steve? You can answer."

"Fuck, yes. You look incredible, Bucky. Wanna suck your cock through the lace."

"Another time, love. We'll do that another time." Bucky winked, then turned and bent over unnecessarily far to open the bedside table drawer.

Steve felt a line of drool escape the corner of his mouth.

Bucky found what he was looking for. He closed the drawer and made himself comfortable on Steve's bed.

"I can't imagine how much more intimate it will feel to experience foreplay with you, Steve." Bucky pinched his nipples. "To feel you touch my nipples." He smoothed his hands down his abdomen. "To feel you lick my happy trail." He fondled himself over the fabric. He let out a luxurious moan.

It seemed Bucky had lost his train of thought. Steve, however, could picture in vivid detail how he would touch Bucky to make him lose his mind even more effectively. He would kiss the man's lips, play with a nipple with one hand, and stroke Bucky's cock with the other.

Bucky himself was no longer doing this. He had snapped open the lube and was learning the texture of the lube between his fingers. Bucky sat up and met Steve's eyes.

"I've never done this before."

Steve moaned.

"Tell me what to do."

Steve closed his eyes to center himself and try not to think too much about how he was about to witness Bucky fucking himself for the first time.

Steve cleared his throat. "You've got a good amount of lube. Now you need to find a good position to finger yourself."

Bucky settled on something that combined a comfortable pose for him and good visibility for Steve. He bunched the underwear so he could wear them and finger himself at the same time.

"Then I just -?"

"Not the way I did it. Go slowly. A little bit at a time. And you have to relax. Don't force it."

Bucky tried to relax his body. He nudged the tip of one finger into his opening.

"You're doing great, Bucky. Resist the urge to take it back out. Just leave your finger until you relax enough to take more. Good, just like that. Oh god, you're gorgeous."

"It's in, Steve. Now what?"

"Fuck yourself on that finger for me, Bucky." Steve was hard as a rock.

Bucky moaned and began thrusting slowly forwards and back on his hand.

Steve moaned right along with him. "Is it getting easier?"

"Yeah. It's weird."

"Start stretching your rim with your finger. And feel around inside, to stretch the inside, too. It's gonna keep feeling weird for a while."

Steve talked Bucky into adding a second finger and searching for his prostate.

"You'll know when you find it."

Steve squeezed out tears of frustration when Bucky screamed in pleasure a moment later. "Steve, oh fuck, that's amazing. Oh, Steve-!"

"You can keep doing that now until you're done, or you can -" Steve cut off when Bucky's other hand scrambled on the bed and found a toy Steve recognized as a prostate massager. Bucky fumbled to coat it in lube and jam it up his ass as soon as possible.

Bucky flipped a switch and was immediately a whining, moaning mess. He yanked down the front of his panties and furiously jerked himself off.

Steve was losing his mind. He could never in his wildest daydreams have imagined he'd get to see this.

Bucky panted heavily on Steve's bed. His hair stuck to his head and neck in sweaty strands. His face was twisted in intense pleasure. His legs trembled and spasmed from hip to toe. His flesh hand closed around the sheets in a death grip. The metal one tirelessly stripped his dick. The teal panties were a tight line of color cutting into his hips and restricting his balls. The end of the vibrating prostate massager stuck out of his clenching ass.

Steve just about came when Bucky did, the vision before him was so hot. Bucky shouted Steve's name and writhed with sensation. Cum striped up his chest.

Bucky returned to his mind and switched off the toy before removing it. He looked over at Steve and noticed they were panting in tandem. He rolled off the bed and made his way over to the patient man. Bucky was tempted to see how far he could tease Steve, but knew neither of them were ready for anything that intense.

Without fanfare, he unzipped Steve and got his cock in hand. Bucky kept eye contact with Steve and gave the head a good thorough licking.

The sounds Steve made didn't seem human. They were ripped from his throat when Bucky wiped his own cum onto a hand and used it to jerk Steve off. He came incredibly fast. Bucky made sure some landed on his face, and he licked at the strand near his mouth.

"You're gonna kill me if we do more stuff like this, Bucky," Steve groaned as soon as he could speak.

"What a way to go, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
>  Lookie what I did!


End file.
